greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Synth Revolution of 2602
The Synth Revolution of 2602 or the Great Synth Uprising of 2602 was a Planetary revolt against the government of Union of Earth and it's usually pro-Allied policies, lasting from 23 October until 10 November 2602. Though leaderless when it first began. The revolt began as a demonstration by former Miss Universe contestants who are actually 3rd generation synths leaded by DIMA, Pia Wurtzbatch, the 4th Gen Synth Behati Prinsloo (whose become a escapee after the war) and a former Axis courser named Chase, which attracted thousands of synths as they marched through central Capital to the Parliament building, calling out on the streets using a van with loudspeakers. A synth delegation, entering the radio building to try to broadcast the synths' demands, was detained. When the delegation's release was demanded by the synths outside, they were fired upon by the said Pro-Axis Synths from within the building. One synth (Ariadna Gutiérrez (C2-11) died and was wrapped in a flag and held above the crowd. This false matryr was what kickstart start the revolution. As the news spread, disorder and violence erupted throughout the capital. The revolt spread quickly across Zol Earth and the government nearly collapsed. Thousands organised into militias, battling the JPA and AJM. Allied or JPA members were often executed or imprisoned and former pro-axis prisoners were released and armed. These same Pro-Axis prisoners took control of many Union of Earth political centers and declared a new government to replace the Union of Earth Government. By the end of October, fighting had almost stopped and a dreaded dictatorship soon followed. After announcing a newly created totalitarian government, the Allies and remaining Union forces moved to crush the Former pro-axis synths, commencing the so-called Axis Synth Purge, with Desdemona commanding the purge. On 4 November, a large AJM force leaded by Marian Hawke hunted down the former pro-axis 3rd gen synths in other regions of the planet. The former axis Synth resistance continued until 10 November. Over 2,500 former pro-axis Synths were either arrested or killed and 500 allied troops were killed in the conflict, and 200,000 former pro-axis Synths fled as refugees. Mass arrests and denunciations continued for months thereafter. By January 2607, the Union of Earth reclaimed control over the planet and quickly hunted down any remaining former pro-axis Synths left on the planet. Individuals Involved Edit Alliance of Nations and Joint Police Agency * Marian Hawke * Desdemona * Deacon * Tinker Tom * Uwlla Iillor * Cade Skywalker * Glory (Fialer) * Dwight Eisenhower * Alexia Lancaster * Michael Ironside * Luke Skywalker * Tammy Legget * Han Solo * Emma Hershlag * Mako Mori * Anya Oliwa * William BJ Blazkowicz * Tash Arranda * Nyota Uhura * Triss Merigold * Marija Gregovic * Mila Arslan * Nick Valentine * Jaina Proudmoore * Arthur Maxson * Paladin Danse * Piper Wright * Carolyne Karim * John Hancock * Curie * Bellona * Awillix * Ashe * Jim Raynor * Sophitia Alexandra (Hired by the Allies) * Mara Jade Skywalker * Commander Bly * RC-1138 * Vereesa Windrunner * Allison Jakes * Michael Garibaldi * Tuvok (Duyi'zu) * Aeryn Sun * Ki-Adi Mundi * Padme Amidala * Mace Windu * Bastila Shan * Callista Ming * Henry Landry * John Sheppard * Vesemir * Taylor H. Miles * Lando Calrissian Synth Rebels * Chase (Fialer) - Killed by Marian Hawke * DIMA (Fialer) - Destroyed by Marian Hawke * Behati Prinsloo (H7-22) - Killed by Desdemona * Olivia Jordan (X9-90) - Killed by Marian Hawke * Pia Wurtzbatch (S4-42) - Arrested by Marie Gutierrez and dissembled at the SRB * Megi Luka (P5-92) - Arrested by Farseer Caeyrs and gone a factory reset by Deacon * Whitney Shikongo (Y2-44) - Killed off by Michaela Oliviera * Claudia Barrionuevo (W1-45) - Arrested and gone a factory reset * Alysha Boekhoudt (Q4-67) - Arrested by Bastila Shan and dissembled to the SRB * Monika Radulovic (H1-66) - Killed off by Tash Arranda * Amina Dagi (D4-56) - Arrested by Canice Gormleigh and gone a factory reset * Toria Nichole Penn (R5-11) - Arrested by Isis and gone a factory reset * Annelies Törös (T8-10) - Arrested by Rorolina Frixell and dissembled at the SRB * Romina Rocamonje (F9-11) - Killed off by Aeryn Sun * Marthina Brandt (A2-27) - Killed by Marian Hawke * Radostina Todorova (V4-90) - Killed by Vesemir * Paola Nunez (S1-76) - Killed by Allison Jakes * Tonie Chisholm (O2-56) - Arrested and gone a factory reset * María Belén Jerez (U2-45) - Arrested by Lucia Santos and gone a factory reset * Yun Fang Xue (T1-67) - Killed by Ada Wong * Ariadna Gutiérrez (C2-11) - Killed by JPA guards prior to the Purge * Brenda Castro (J1-67) - Arrested by Paz Ortega Andrade and gone a factory reset * Mirta Kuštan (F2-57) - Killed by Marian Hawke * Kanisha Sluis (F2-41) - Killed by Callista Ming * Nikol Švantnerová (R6-43) - Killed by Lilith * Cecilie Wellemberg (I8-92) - Arrested and dissembled at the SRB * Clarissa Molina (W4-55) - Killed by Marian Hawke * Francesca Cipriani (M2-32) - Killed by Codsworth * Idubina Rivas (X1-56) - Killed by Marian Hawke * Rosa-Maria Ryyti (L5-25) - Killed by Triss Merigold * Flora Coquerel (I4-24) - Killed by Jaina Proudmoore * Ornella Obone (Q8-52) - Disintegrated by Nyota Uhura * Janet Kerdikoshvili (Y8-90) - Killed by Vereesa Windrunner * Sarah-Lorraine Riek (H2-65) - Killed by Mara Jade * Hilda Akua (U1-24) - Arrested and gone a factory reset * Narissara France (E6-72) - Arrested by Nova Terra and dissembled at the SRB * Mikaela-Eleni Fotiadi (T4-23) - Killed by Sophitia Alexandra * Shauna Ramdehan (Z1-20) - Killed by Alexia Lancaster * Lisa Drouillard (F2-45) - Killed by Tahl * Iroshka Elvir (J5-62) - Killed by Bellona * Nikoletta Nagy (V7-27) - Killed by Michael Ironside * Urvashi Rautela (N5-23) - Killed by Satya Vaswani * Anindya Kusuma Putri (L1-18) - Arrested by Uwilla Illor and gone a factory reset * Joanna Cooper (4th gen synth) - Killed by Marian Hawke * Avigail Alfatov (W4-43) - Arrested by Emma Hershlag and gone a factory reset * Giada Pezzaioli (M6-22) - Killed by Danse * Vladislava Evtushenko (F4-62) - Arrested by Piper Wright and reprogrammed again at the SRB * Sharlene Rädlein (D5-53) - Killed by Glory * Ariana Miyamoto (O5-21) - Arrested by Amaterasu and gone a factory reset * Kim Seo-yeon (F6-19) - Killed by Hana Song * Mirjeta Shala (E6-92) - Arrested by Mirjela Gregovic and dissembled at the SRB * Cynthia Samuel (E5-45) - Killed by Mila Arslan * Vanessa Tevi Kumares (3rd gen synth) - Arrested by Tammy Leggett * Sheetal Khadun (J9-20) - Killed by Sona Buvelle * Wendolly Esparza (R7-24) - Arrested by Kyanna DelRio and dissembled at the SRB * Maja Čukić (B2-43) - Killed by Marija Gregovic * May Barani Thaw (D4-52) - Killed by Nu Wa * Jessie Jazz Vuijk (A1-51) - Killed by Sabine Wren * Samantha McClung - Arrested by Chole Frazer and gone a factory reset * Daniela Torres - Killed by JPA officer * Debbie Collins (G6-25) - Arrested by Nyota Uhura and gone a factory reset * Martine Rødseth - Arrested by Sera and dissembled at the SRB * Gladys Brandao - Killed by Amaya Madrid * Myriam Arévalos - Arrested by Aphrodite and dissembled at the SRB * Laura Spoya - Killed by BJ Blazkowicz * Weronika Szmajdzińska - Arrested by Anya Oliwa and gone a factory reset * Emília Araújo - Killed by Vi * Catalina Morales - Killed by Sarah Fortune * Daša Radosavljević (K5-92) - Killed by Ashe * Lisa Marie White - Arrested by Michael Ironside and gone a Factory reset * Denisa Vyšňovská (Y7-23) - Killed by Yennefer * Refilwe Mthimunye - Arrested by Michael Ironside and dissembled at the SRB * Carla Barber Garcia - Arrested by Danse and gone a factory reset * Paulina Brodd - Killed by Shandris Feathermoon * Lorraine Marriot (H6-14) - Arrested by Carolyne Karim and gone a factory reset * Aniporn Chalermburanawong - Killed by Orielle Kitai * Melisa Uzun - Arrested by Ivana Kaya and gone a factory reset * Anna Vergelskaya - Arrested by Andriy Kobin and dissembled at the SRB * Bianca Sánchez - Killed by Neith * Mariana Jimenez - Killed by Carrie Andrade * Huong Pham - Arrested by Ha Ly and gone a factory reset Category:Battles